Winged
by The lovely ore-sama45
Summary: Six girls, tied together by fate meet at Saotome Academy. An unseen future awaits them as they also meet their childhood friends as well! It's a scramble for the top of stardom and love struggles! (Sorry if the summary is bad)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri**

* * *

_Dear Papa,_

_When I walked past the gates of Saotome Academy, I knew something great was going to begin, but I never expected anything like this! I met so many new people. I even saw Tokiya and Haruka! Do you remember them? We used to play in the fields together. It's great to have some people I know here with me. And Haruka's dorm is right across the hall from mine! I have a feeling this is going to be the best times of my life!_

_Love,_

_Shizuka Shi_

* * *

**You read it here first, folks! I, The lovely lore-sama45, was given the ownership from Kiko Kei to take over the story, _W__inged_! I'm still working on the plot, roommate situating, etc.**

**The original OC forms that were previously accepted and re-sent to me are:**

**Karina Hiiragizawa; Composer ****(Made by: Catrina7077)**

**Aoi Tsukino; idol ****(Made by: Starishadow)**

**Shizuka Shi; idol (Made by: Kiko Kei)**

**Tsubasa Wakana; idol (Made by: Pearl27)**

**Takumiya Ayase; idol (Made by: My Cruel Nightmare. Might have changed pen name. If anyone knows please inform me)**

**Hitomi Mizushima; idol (Made by: The lovely ore-sama45 a.k.a me!)**

**I still want to thank everyone who submitted OCs for this story on Kei-chan and my behalf. I'll do my best to make this story great!**

**(P.s. I'm still working on my other story so don't worry~)**


	2. The Academy of Dreams & Promises!

**I don't own UtaPri**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Nee, Tokiya, Haruka?" Shi called out the two kids who laid in the shade of a tree. _

_Tokiya and Haruka looked up. "Yes?"_

_"I was thinking, since we all like music, why don't we try to become idols when we grow up?" Shi stood up as she said this, her long blue skirt blowing in the wind._

_"B-But I don't think I can sing in front of people, Shi-chan. Plus I'm sickly..." Haruka said, fiddling with fingers._

_"Then you can be someone who makes music. A composer!" Shi said putting her fists on her hips as she turned to face the two._

_Tokiya sat up. "It does make sense. But how do we make that happen?"_

_"I've heard of a school, Saotome Academy. It's a school meant for uprising idols and composers! Isn't it perfect?"_

_"That sound great, Shi-chan!" Haruka exclaimed in awe._

_"See, Tokiya? Don't you agree?" _

_Tokiya thought for a second. "I agree, I do like to sing."_

_"Ok then let's promise!" Shi held out her pinkie. Haruka and Tokiya looped theirs with hers._

_"We promise to become famous and make great music for people to enjoy! __If you break this promise, then you have to swallow 1,000 needles! It's a promise!" they sang._

_..._

"That's what we promised anyways. I hope fate will let us meet again through that promise..." I spoke indirectly to the little white kitten who ate its food happily. I found it abandoned in a small box on the side of the road and bought it some food from a near by convenience store.

_'Especially Toki-No!'_ I shook my head to rid of my thoughts.

"Nya~?" the white kitten meowed in slight concern. I smiled softly and pet its soft fur.

"I wish I could take you where I'm going. Gomen…" the kitten rubbed its head into my palm and licked it.

I realized I didn't have all the time in the world. Even though it was snowing, I decided to leave my umbrella for the kitty. It needed it more than I would and besides, I liked the snow.

"According to most legends, white cats are mostly seen as good luck." I smiled to myself. "Now if some of that 'good luck' would rub off on me today. I'll need about as much as I'll get," I said looking up at the cloudy sky. And with that, I continued on my way.

* * *

_**A little later...**_

"Great! Now I'm freaking late!" I screeched as ran through the snow covered town.

Today is the day of entrance exam at Saotome Academy. My dream school. Ever since I found my love for performing arts, I've been wanting to apply for this exact school. But that's not the only reason! I remember making a promise with my two childhood friends to become well known in the music industry and see each other at this school! Then again, that was just a childish promise. No way that would actually hap-

"Please! You have to let me in!" a shrill voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"That voice sounds familiar…"

A girl with short, coral colored hair stood in front of the gates of Saotome Academy as I turned the corner. Two strong looking guards were standing tall, keeping the girl out.

"You're late, no excuses. We don't accept last minute participants."

"Please! I…I...have to take that exam!" the girl gripped the coat of one of the guards.

"Stop being such a pest about it!" the guard pushed the girl back, sending her tumbling into the snow on her butt.

"O-Ow…"

"Just give up and go home," the guard said, not caring about his earlier actions.

That was the final straw for me. I rushed to the girl's aid.

"Are you…alright...?" My eyes widened as I got a clear view of the girls' face. It had to be. "Ha…Haruka?"

Her eyes widened as they flashed with recognition. "Eh? How did? Are you-"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" the guard interrupted.

I turned to him with sarcastic and sassy look. "I'm an examinee, Shizuka Shi. And we plan to take that exam."

"I knew it! Shi-chan, it's you isn't it!?" My ear twitched at the familiar call of my name. Now I'm certain; This girl was in fact, the Haruka, my childhood friends well as one of the two I made the promise with 9 years ago.

"Just give up and go home, both of you." I began to feel my anger rise more and more.

"Now wait just a-!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" All eyes went to the owner of the voice. It was a boy with bright red hair that was styled messily. His eyes were the same color and was about 5'9 (175 cm). He helped Haruka up shielded her from the snow with his umbrella.

"And just who are you?" the guard asked, again. I could tell they were both getting irritated at the continuation of this.

"An examinee," he said. "Oi, you can tell how bad they wanna take the test, why not let them in? Sure, they're late but there's still 30 minutes before the exam, so why not?" I was amazed by cheerful demeanor his and kindness. Not a lot of guys are like that nowadays.

"That's not how things work!" one of the guards barked, making the three of us flinch.

"No matter the reason, late is late. That just proves they don't belong at Saotome Academy. I won't allow them on the premisses no matter what," the second guard finished.

The redhead and Haruka had faces of defeat. I could feel my blood boil as I clenched my fist. How could these guards be so rude!? Why I outta-!

"That depends on the reason, doesn't it?" a baritone voice bellied out smoothly, interrupting what was about to be me lashing out at the guards.

A young man with orange hair and of tall height emerged from a black limousine that pulled into the entrance of the school. His attire consisted of a fine, expensive looking coat.

_'I smell rich kid,'_ I thought.

"Both of these ladies have a reasons for being late, being-" he paused to refuse an umbrella the driver offered. "-one of these lovely ladies stopped to help a lost child. And the other lady, went out of her way to feed a starving kitten." He finished with a dramatic pause as he began to walk towards. Haruka and I looked at him with surprise in our eyes.

"If I had known these little lambs would be taking the entrance exam for the academy today, I would have given them a lift." He stopped in front of the of us.

"You see, the little girl lost her umbrella when you helped her, right?" he said directed to Haruka. The orange haired man handed over a light pink umbrella that seemed to belong to her.

"And you gave that kitten your umbrella as well, right?" He held out a my purple umbrella. I was in shock and blinked, not being able to form words.

"Not to worry, though. I bought a new one for that little girl and sent for the kitten to be taken care of," he said.

"In my opinion, students who help lost children and care after those in need when it's snowing is exactly the type of students Saotome Academy needs."

"Exactly!" the redhead exclaimed in agreement. "So let them take the test!"

"Please!" Haruka bowed, keeping her manners.

I did the same. "We're begging you!"

"How many times do we have to say "no"?! We cannot let you in!" one of the guards proceeded to push us out. Suddenly, the phone of the other guard rang while we were still plead for entrance.

"H-Hello…? Yes…?" After a couple of glances passed around, we stared intently at the guard. "…Of, course…understood…!"

The guard shut his phone and turned to us. "It's okay…you two can go in."

"Then…" Haruka said.

"They're making exception. You can take the exam," the guard said. Haruka and I turned to each other almost in disbelief. Our surprised faces quickly switched to happy ones. Yes! I would have a second chance! Now we could keep the promise we made with Tokiya!

"Thank you so much!" Haruka and I exclaimed as we bowed deeply.

"Yay! We did it!" I cheered as I grabbed Haruka's hands and waved them up and down.

"Hai!" She exclaimed happily. We both realized that it was thanks to the kind redhead and the flirtatious rich guy that this was possible. We turned to them and bowed.

"Thank you very much for your help!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Yeah, we really owe you both," I said bowing slightly.

"What are you guys talking about? It was all because of your effort," the smiling redhead said. The redhead then put his hand on the orange haired man.

"You've got quite the way with words," he said, aiming to compliment the man. However, he's compliment was ignored as the orange haired man turned his full attention on us.

"Good luck to the both of you on your entrance exams. Let's all meet again in April, okay?" he dropped a flirtatious wink. Haruka and I just stared at him. I looked to Haruka then the redhead, reading their minds. We all thought the same thing at the same time:

_'This dude's a complete flirt!' _

"Well, let's hurry, Haruka! Our promise relies on this exam!"

"Shi-chan…of course!" I was relived she remembered our promise.

"Let's all do our best!" the redhead shouted, raising a peace sign with a charming grin.

"Hai!" Haruka answered. I raised a thumbs up.

"You too!"

And with that, we parted ways.

* * *

**Ok, I'll end the chapter here for reasons.** **one of them being, that'll**** I'll introduce the other OCs and I want their introductions in the limelight of next chapter. I have the roommate thing situated already so all you guys need to do is:**

**Read, enjoy, review your thoughts, constructive criticism, etc, and overall just support me and be patient. I'll do my best for next chapter!**

**Ore-sama out. **


	3. Entrance Ceremony! Class A awaits!

**I do not own UtaPri. I tried to describe more than usual in this chapter. And sorry for mistakes, I only ****quickly skimmed some parts. Ahaha…^^"**

* * *

_**A Couple Months Later…(Normal P.O.V)**_

"I did it. I'm here!" Shi exclaimed as she stood under the numerous blooming Sakura trees.

Yes it was true, Shi passed the exam with flying colors! All the hard work had paid off because as of now, she was officially a student at Saotome Academy.

"Shi-chan!" Shi turned around and saw Haruka jogging over to her. Shi turned to her, the spring breeze blowing her wavy, dark purple hair that was held back by a gold bandana.

"Hey Haruka! We made it! And we're in the same class!" Shi exclaimed as she threw her hands up as if she was throwing confetti. Haruka giggled and nodded.

"Yes! I'm really grateful. We'd better get moving to the entrance ceremony," Haruka said. They began to walk the location of the opening ceremony.

"Haruka!"

Suddenly, someone shouted Haruka's name. It was a girl with dark, curly magenta hair with a small braid to the left of her bangs. She was much taller compared to Shi and Haruka, probably 5'4 ft (164 cm) and pretty fuchsia eyes. She came running up to them and hugged Haruka from behind.

"We're in the same class, hooray!" She cheered.

"Shibuya-san!" Haruka exclaimed. "Ah, Shi-chan this is my roommate, Shibuya Tomochika."

"Shibuya-san?" Tomochika questioned with a crooked smile, "Just call me Tomo-chan, both of you!"

"S-Sure," Haruka said with a bashful smile.

"I'm Shizuka Shi, but just Shi is fine. It's nice to meet you, Tomo-chan," Shi said.

"Nice to meet you, Shi!"

_"Well, everyone-" S_omeone began to speak on loudspeaker, stoping their chatter. _"-Welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony. First, and address from the headmaster."_

The male speaker searched for the so called headmaster, finding no such man. Everyone was in a state of confusion until a voice rang out.

"HAHAHAHA! Anyone who doesn't know loooovve, don't even think to speak of songs! Just leavvvvvve at once!"

Heads were turning in the audience for the owner of the voice, including Shi, Haruka, and Tomochika.

"S-Someone's over there!" A student shouted, pointing to the roof of a tall building.

"What the!?" Shi and Tomochika exclaimed. The roof man continued to talk.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The beating heaaaaart is the firssssst source of musssssic!" The crazy man then jumped off the roof, hurling down to the ground to everyone's panic.

"Oh my god!"

"Somebody stop him!"

However, the crazy man dressed in a ridiculous outfit stopped mid fall thanks to a wire.

"Yessss, my friends! The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome!" He exclaimed, bouncing on the wire like a fish. Everyone stared at him in astonishment as he continued. "Welcome! Welcome to Saotome Acadmey, the Shining World!"

He then spun around, stripping himself of his ridiculous outfit into a regular suit with a red and white polka-dotted tie. He landed on the stage, striking a pose. He then started dancing as his theme song played through the speakers.

"MUSSSSSIC IS LOOOOVVE!" He quickly grabbed the microphone stand and continued, "Enshrine your soul!"

As if the eccentric headmaster wasn't already showy enough, he began to spin the stand like a baton at fast speeds while saying; "Devote yourselllllf to musssssic! Make your life bloom!" He planted the microphone back on the stage with a flourish.

"Make the multitudes glooooow!" Finally, Saotome finished his speech with a couple more dance moves and was lifted back up by his trusty wires looking like he was running on air.

"Congratulations on your acceptance! Thaaannk yoooouuu!" And just when the crazy headmaster left, confetti canons of gold and silver were shot amongst the dazed audience.

The three girls were flabbergasted, along with everyone else.

"A-Amazing. That's the headmaster?" Haruka spoke as they turned to where Saotome exited, confetti still raining down on them.

"Apparently. Things are getting interesting!" Shi exclaimed.

* * *

_**Time skip...**_

After the opening ceremony, the A class girl trio began to walk to their designated class in the halls.

"That ceremony was certainly something, huh?" Tomochika said.

"Yeah…This is school is just…wow." Haruka was just amazed by it all.

"Well don't start getting intimidated, Haruka. After all we still-" Shi was cut off by the sound of something falling and crashing to the ground.

The three girls looked ahead and saw a girl with medium length, light violet hair with one darker streak in her bangs that swept to one side of her face. She wore the standard winter uniform, accessorized with black thigh high socks and a wrap style skirt. She dropped the numerous books she was holding that now laid scattered on the ground.

"Aw man! Why am I such a klutz?" The girl sighed and bent down to pick up her books.

"You need some help there?" Shi walked up to the girl with Tomochika and Haruka following. They bent down and helped picked up the fallen books. The girl looked up at them with her dark blue eyes.

"You don't need to do that..." The girl said.

"It's no problem!" Tomochika called as she handed her one stack of the books. Shi and Haruka did the same and they all stood up.

"Thank you very much! Ah, my name's Hiiragizawa Karina." The girl said with a small smile as she tucked some had behind her right ear with a tilt of her head.

"I'm Nanami Haruka."

"Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you!" Tomochika waved a bit and gave a friendly smile.

"And I'm Shizuka Shi."

The girls stood there enjoying there idle chatter for a bit.

"Ah, I gotta run. I have to deliver these to the teachers office. I'll see you guys later and thanks again!" Karina dashed down the hall, almost tripping a couple times.

"I wonder if she'll be ok…" Tomochika said with a sweat drop.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. There's something about her that's intriguing." Shi stared down the hall and blinked her gold eyes.

"We'd better hurry or we'll actually be late!" Haruka looked at the clock of the halls. The girls dashed to there class at that moment.

* * *

_**\- A Class -**_

"The headmaster was the former super idol, Shining Saotome." Tomochika stated. The three of them sat in the send row center, with Haruka in the middle.

The magenta haired girl continued. "He founded this academy with the money he earned from his twenty million hit "Because of Love."

"Twenty million in sales!?" Haruka was astonished and went wide eyed.

"Our headmaster is the real deal, huh?" Shi said, tracing a star shape on her desk.

"In any case, his an impressive man in all respects," Tomochika said waving her hand as she spoke.

"Ah!"

A voice called to Haruka and Shi's attention. They turned to there heads slightly and saw a familiar redhead.

"It is you two!" The redhead exclaimed as he ran up to their desks with a big smile.

"Oh it's you!" Shi and Haruka uttered in unison.

"Alright! We're in the same class!" The boy exclaimed, pumping a fist in excitement.

Haruka stood up from her seat and bowed. "Thank you for helping us at the exam."

Shi salute the redhead with a small movement of her hand as she to stood up. "Yeah, you really saved our butts back there."

"Oho~…" Tomochika leaned in an inspected the boy up and down. "So this is Savior A who helped you guys?"

"Savior A…?" Haruka whispered. Shi just laughed weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, my name's Ittoki Otoya. It's nice to meet you both." Otoya held out his hands for Shi and Haruka to shake but was blocked by Tomochika.

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nanami Haruka."

"Haruka-chan, huh?" Otoya basically ignored Tomochika and paid attention to Shi and Haruka. "And what's your name?"

"Shizuka Shi. Nice to meet you Ittoki." Shi had a small, almost invisible smile on her face.

"It's great that you were both able to take the exam."

Over Otoya's talking, Shi felt some stared directed towards her group. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Hey, Haruka? Do you feel-"

"E-LIZ-A-BETH!" A tall blond boy with oval-shaped glasses came sprinting towards Haruka and Shi.

"E-E-Ehhh!?" Haruka stuttered in panic.

"What the heck?!" Shi exclaimed as she took a step back.

He jumped around 4 feet in the air and was about to land on the two poor girls. But suddenly, they were pulled to the side by someone. They weren't able to get a good look but whoever it was, he pulled off some ninja skills and substituted them for Otoya who took the terror hug.

"Ah! L-Let go of me!" Otoya helplessly kicked and squirmed out of the hug.

"Huh?" The hugger simply jumped off of of Otoya, knocking him off balance and falling face first to the ground.

Meanwhile, Shi and Haruka were in the arms of their savior. They slowly opened their eyes and looked up at him. He had pale skin with a beauty mark under his right eye, along with straight blue hime cut hair that fell around his face. His eyes were closed, giving a cool feel with his sculpted chin and calm expression. They unintentionally kept staring, enchanted by his beauty.

"That was close." His voice was calm, rolling off his tongue. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing his deep amethyst colored eyes. and snapping Shi and Haruka back into reality. They both blushed, (Haruka more so) as they leaped out of his arms.

"Th-Thank you." Haruka was stuttering and blushing all over the place. Shi smiled, knowing the coralette hs always been the shy type.

"You really saved us there. Seems we've been getting saved a lot lately, huh?" Shi poked at Haruka with her elbow, causing her to blush more.

"No need to thank me," the bluenette said.

"Hey what was that for!?" Tomochika yelled at the tall blonde, "someone could've gotten hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that they reminded me so much of Elizabeth that I lost control." The speckled boy point to Shi and Haruka.

"E-Eli…?" Tomochika struggled to say the English name.

"We both remind you of a foreigner?" Shi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, my family dog." Shi and Haruka suddenly appeared in chibi forms dressed in cute dog suits.

"So small and cute, Elizabeth! Now that I'm living in the dorm, we've been separated!" The speckled blonde spoke exaggerated way, causing Shi and Haruka to sweat.

"Ah." The tall male held his hand out. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. I love small and cute things."

"I-I see…" Haruka said weakly, "I'm Nanami." She took his hand and shook it with a crooked smile.

"Shizuka," Shi said with a sweat drop as she shook his other hand. Shi glanced at the blue haired boy, expecting a name. He turned his head slightly away before answering.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato." The two both turned to him and said their names.

"Ah, I'm Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you."

Shizuka sighed a bit, kinda tired of saying her name over and over again. "Maybe I should've worn a name tag..." She muttered. "Shizuka Shi's the name, blue ninja."

"B-Blue…ninja?"

The group broke out into laughs, well minus Masato who just returned to his desk.

"They're so noisy…" Shi heard some students whisper some rude sounding things.

"Seriously…"

"Chattering on and on…"

"Gross..."

Shi kept her anger hidden with a strained smile. She wanted to lash out at the class but bit her lip to keep from doing so.

Haruka noticed her childhood friends strained face. "Sh-"

**_Snap_**

As if by magic, the curtains of the classroom closed. Multiple colored lights in the shape of apples shone.

"Ohayo pu~!" A girly voice rang through the classroom. The lights stopped at the teacher stand, showing a "woman" wearing an over sized yellow turtle neck and black tights. He also had long, curly light pink hair with a headband to accessorize.

"All right, everyone! Please take a seat," He said, clapping his hands together.

"It's Tsukimiya Ringo!" Some students gossiped and squealed as they took their seats.

"I'm the very maidenly, Tsukimiya Ringo! I'll be in charge of A class and you can call me Ringo-sensei. Nice to meet you!" Ringo blew a kiss to the class.

Haruka and Shi stared at the idol in amazement.

"He doesn't even look like a man in the flesh," Tomochika whispered.

"What!? That's a man!?" Haruka exclaimed, not minding their tone of voice. Ringo speed walked up to their desks and slammed on them. He looked at them with menacing eyes. Shi didn't know either but simply kept her surprise more hidden.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Tsukimiya Ringo. The best way to make it on TV is to have impact! Everyone knows that." Ringo left them in a state of shock and slight terror.

"You really didn't know?" Tomochika asked.

"Well, we don't have a TV at home…"

"What!? What kind of house do you live in?"

Truth be told, Shi didn't have a TV in her house either. she simply turned her head away and hid her embarrassment.

"Anyways, welcome to Saotome Academy!" Ringo twirled and literally sparkled. "As you all know, Saotome Academy is a training school for idols and the composers who write their music. The facilities and environment couldn't be better. Active idols are assigned to every class. The other teachers are famous lyricists and composers. If you do well, you might even make a professional debut! So, let's give it everything we have!"

* * *

**_Time skip to the cafeteria..._**

"The entrance ceremony and homeroom were to crazy! Too crazy!" Tomochika sighed long and hard.

"Yeah…" Haruka agreed.

"Tell me about it..." Shi said.

"Plus this place is huge!" Tomochika continued as she looked around the gigantic cafeteria.

"Haruka, try not to get lost, kay?" Shi joked.

"Ahaha…I'll try." The girls lined up to get lunch.

"I'm gonna get a hamburger!" Tomochika walked ahead.

"W-Wait Tomo-chan, you need-woah!" Haruka tripped over her heels and dropped her luck card. Shi watched in panic as she tumbled forward in slow-motion.

"Haruka, watch out!" Shi grabbed her arm and kept her from falling.

"Safe!" Shi and Haruka looked in front of them and saw a boy, not much taller than them, holding Haruka's lunch card in between his fingers. He wore a a navy blue fedora with the school emblem attached. He had platinum blond hair with light pink streaks and cyan blue eyes. He also had red hair pins that clipped the right side of his bangs in place.

"I can't have that, Ochibi-chan," A familiar baritone voice said.

"Ochibi!?" The short blonde popped a vein.

"I had my eyes on those ladies first." A young man with orange hair strolled to them.

"Ah…" Haruka and Shi voiced.

"Ren! My name ain't Ochibi! It's Kurusu Syo!" Syo yelled. Shi and Haruka were a bit surprised that the cute little blonde went from charming to mad so quick.

"Um, thanks for helping us at the exam that time!" Haruka said as she bowed for the umpteenth time today.

"What she said." Shi pointed to Haruka with her other hand in her pocket.

"S-Shi-chan!"

Ren smirked. "It must be fate we meet again~"

"Hah?" Shi dead paned.

"You're as flippant as ever." All heads turned to the voice behind them.

"Oh, it's the blue ninja!" Shi exclaimed.

"Please stop calling me that…" He said in a slightly controlled voice and a twitching eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry…" Shi said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"And your still as stiff as ever," Ren shot back.

"What!? Your guy's savior B was Jinguji Ren!? Tomochika whispere-shouted to Shi and Haruka.

"Yeah. You know him?" Haruka asked.

"Know him? He's famous." Tomochika said as she turned to said man. "He's the heir to the Jinguji conglomerate."

"Woah~…" Shi and Haruka voiced.

"And the Hijirikawa Masato is the heir to the Hijirikawa conglomerate."

"Heh~…" They voiced again.

A couple of ill said words were thrown between the to young heirs.

"What a disaster. Two sons of a wealthy families…" Tomochika furrowed her eyebrows. She said this as they walked to a lunch "And one of them is in the highest rank, S class at that...Anyways, it's not surprising the men here are of such high level…at a place full of people who want to become idols," Tomochika said.

"High level?" Haruka questioned.

"You know, how all these hot prince-like guys surrounding us..." Shi said before she sipped her smoothie.

"Exactly, Shi! The girls don't know what to do around these hot princess. Hm…I guess you can call them "princes of song" or something." Tomochika shrugged.

Shi and Haruka blinked. "The "princes of song"...?"

* * *

**-ENDING IT HERE- **

**Sorry, it was getting longer than I expected. I should've added some of the beginning of this chapter tho the first one...*Sigh* And I couldn't introduce all the OCs (I really only introduced one kms TT~TT) but I guarantee that more will be introduced next chapter!**

**Until next time, review, favorite, whatever!**

**Ore-sama out.**


	4. A Not-so-Happy Reunion

**I Don't UtaPri! And sorry for this sorta short chapter ^_^"**

* * *

After a full day of craziness that was Saotome Academy, the three girls retired for the night to their respective dorm rooms.

"It sucks I couldn't be in the same dorm with Haruka…" Shi mumbled to herself as she walked the halls.

"Please let my roommate be normal," Shi prayed as she reached the correct room. She placed her hand on the knob and opened it to-

"Where did I leave my drum sticks!?" Shi's roommate was knee deep in a mess of boxes, digging through it in a flurry. she was already in her night clothes consisting of a comfy gray sweater and peach colored shorts.

Shi froze. "W-Wha…"

The girl looked up. "Oh, are you Shizuka Shi?" She climbed out of the boxes and approached Shi, glossy sea-green eyes filled with curious excitement.

"Y-Yes…I am." Shi straightened herself up a little.

"Then you're my roommate! My name's Mizushima Hitomi but Hitomi is fine!" The girl held her hand for shake. Shi stood there, blank faced. She slowly reached her hand and grasped hers.

Shi looked over Hitomi's appearance. She was a charming girl, with her shoulder length, light maroon hair tied at the tips with a small white ribbon. Her hair also framed her face reaching down to her chest. Her face seemed to be free of makeup but retained a healthy glow. She was also a couple centimeters taller than Shi, pissing her off a little deep down.

"Anyways, about this mess." Shi pointed behind Hitomi to the numerous boxes.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was looking for my drum sticks." Hitomi clasped her hands together apologetically. Shi sighed and grabbed the back of Hitomi's collar.

"We're cleaning this. Now." Shi pulled the maroon haired girl to the mess.

"Eh!? Nooo!"

_**...Time Skip...**_

"See that wasn't too bad." Shi dusted her hands off after a hour of cleaning. She removed her dark purple hair from its ponytail. Hitomi laid face first on her bed, exhausted.

"Demon! No one should have to clean that much!" Hitomi complained.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We wouldn't have to if you didn't make the mess," Shi said as she opened another box.

"Ugh!" Hitomi shut up right there and then at the realization.

Just as Shi opened a box and found her slivery-blue handkerchief with a small black cat in the corner.

"How cute!" Shi flinched as Hitomi appeared right behind her.

"Oh, thanks. It's a good luck charm from my mother so it means a lot…" Shi said as she gazed at the cloth.

Hitomi's eyes softened more, showing a tinge of sadness. "A good luck charm from your mom, huh?"

Shi glanced at her roommate and noticed her expression.

_Nya~_

"A cat?" They both glanced at the window where the noise had come form.

"What are you doing here~?" Shi stood up and let the cat into the room. The black cat jumped into the room and stared up at Shi, its emerald green eyes piercing her. Shi stared back and noticed a faint pink handkerchief in its mouth.

"Where'd you get this?" Shi asked. The purplette reached for the cloth but that cat moved out of the way. The cat simply picked Shi's handkerchief and dashed back out the window.

"Hey, wait! My handkerchief!" Shi was actually about to climb out the window, but Hitomi held her back.

"Wait! This is the 5th floor, don't go out the window!" She yelled.

"Dang it!" Shi dashed out of the room. "I'll be back soon!"

"Shizuka!" Hitomi called her standing at the door frame.

* * *

**_Outside the dorms..._**

"Hah…hah…where'd that cat go?" Shi panted from running around.

"Kitty! Kitty, where are you!?" Shi looked up and saw Haruka running around.

"Haruka?" Haruka stopped running and turned her head in the direction. "What're you doing here?" Shi asked as she walked up to her.

"Oh, Shi-chan. A little came into my dorm and stole my handkerchief. It went somewhere here so I chased after it," Haruka explained.

"Same thing!" Shi said in surprise. "That's weird, right?" Shi held her chin in a thinking manner and casted her eyes to the side, spotting the handkerchiefs.

"Wait, isn't that ours right there?" Shi and Haruka bent down to pick up it up.

"Thank goodness..." Shi and Haruka looked at each other. _This **is** weird, right?_

Rustling of nearby bushes were heard by the two. They looked on to see the cause of the noise. Oh, what a shock did they receive...

Ichinose Tokiya, Haruka and Shi's childhood friend, emerged from the darkness. They gasped in surprise.

"H-HAYATO-sama…" Shi looked at Haruka, confused. The coralette began to walk to the dark haired boy. "I'm such a big fan of yours! I-I can't believe I'm meeting you here!"

"HAYATO? Haruka, what are you talking about? That's-"

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya. Please don't compare me to that frivolous and paltry man." Tokiya stood up, looking away from the two girls with a cold expression.

"Huh…" Haruka stepped back in shock.

"T-Tokiya…" Shi whispered. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the boy, his expression was nothing it was when they were children.

"Tokiya…don't you remember us?" Shi asked with rising alarm in her voice. She stepped closer to Tokiya, only to get a cold glare in return.

"I'm sorry, I have no time idiotic fans." Those words struck Shi hard, as if a bullet was blown into her. She kept an oncoming feeling of despair hidden.

"B-But…"

_'This can't be __happening!'_

* * *

**Yay! I'm back from the dead, peeps! Thank God I was able to introduce another OC but got very little lines or whatever. ****Doesn't matter it was my Oc anyways XD Woah~ shiz got real huh? I'll shall continue soon and real quick; does a love triangle between Haruka x Shi x Tokiya sound good? Let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Recording Test Troubles?

**Guys I apologize immensely on the wait. I've really been procrastinating this chapter and pushing it off. Please forgive me. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. *Bows apologetically, rolls in a corner***

**I don't own UtaPri**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hm…" The long haired purplette sat in class with her cheek in her hand. Shi was obviously zoned out and distracted form the lesson being taught. Usually, she was all ears to this but today was out of the question, especially with the fiasco that took place last night.

_'What exactly happened last night? I'm 99.9% sure that **had **to be Tokiya. But if he's here then he must be in one of the classes, right?'_

"S-Shi-chan…" Haruka whispered to get Shi's attention, failing completely.

_'He's most likely in S class considering his talent. What did Haruka mean when he called him "HAYATO"? Did she not recognize him? Mistaken identity?' _

"Shi…!" This time it was Hitomi who tried to snap Shi out of her daze, also failing completely.

_'And why did he act like he didn't know us? He's not one to easily forget people…wait what if he forgot our pro-!?'_

"Shizuka Shi-chan!" Ringo's voice snapped Shi out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes!?" Shi stood up from her seat in alarm before she could realize what was happening.

"Geez, Shi-chan you're gonna have to listen right now 'cause I'm about to say some important stuff!" Ringo winked. Shi sat back down and simply nodded. Snickers of other classmates were heard but they were ignored.

Hitomi, Shi's roommate who sat behind her, looked worriedly at her.

_'What happened last night? She came back to the dorm last night looking so depressed...' _

"Anyways, class, the real battle starts today!" Ringo pointed to the class and winked again. "Raise your hand if you're in the idol course."

Familiar faces of Natsuki, Masato, Otoya, Tomochika, Shi, and Hitomi raised their hands. A couple others did as well.

"Okay, now people in the composer course!" As expected, Haruka raised her hand with a face of determination.

Ringo smiled. "That's right. Here, we have people who want to be idols and people who want to compose music for those idols. You'll be studying together, so you can get to know each other better…So, at the end of the first semester, you'll be auditioning in pairs!"

"What?" Tomochika was dumb founded by the news. Nervous whispering echoed through the class.

"Pairs, huh?" Shi said to herself.

"You can team up with not only kids in A class! A, B, C…anyone is fine. Try hard to find your chosen partner. However, there is one rule that must never be broken!" Ringo's eyes narrowed before he continued.

"That rule is…" The class were reeling in anticipation and anxiousness. "…love is absolutely forbidden!"

…What?

"Dating between the sexes is a no-no! Expulsion will be given on the spot!" Ringo stared down at the class for a couple seconds.

_'N-No problem, no problem!'_ Shi convinced herself, also giving herself a mental slap.

Ringo returned to his cheerful demeanor. "So with that, we'll be testing your capabilities with a recording test~!"

"Recording test?"

"Yup. You'll paired randomly with your fellow classmates and make a composition of music made by the composer course student of the pair…"

Haruka's back visibly flinched. Shi noticed despite her clouded mind.

"...And the idol course student of the pair is to make lyrics."

"L-Lyrics!?" Otoya exclaimed. Hitomi was looking at him worriedly as Shi observed, striking her as odd. Did Hitomi know him?

Ringo pulled up some pieces of paper with the names of the pairs listed on them. She posted them on the board. "I've already taken the liberty of drawing random lots!"

Groans of disappointment came from the class since partners were already chosen. Even Hitomi was noticeably saddened by the news.

"Hey, in the world of show business, luck plays a factor in your success."

Otoya stood up from his seat and shouted, "Hey, I'm paired with Nanami and Shizuka!?"

"Huh?" Shi stood up from her own seat and got a closer look at the list.

"Ringo-sensei, what's this about?" Haruka asked in confusion.

"Well you see, there happened to be an odd number of students this year so I had to compromise. So, you guys will be working on this as a trio."

Shi looked to Otoya and Haruka and shrugged. "I'm okay with it. But…" Shi looked worriedly at Haruka.

The coralette seemed to catch on. "N-No it's alright. I'll do my best for the both of you!"

Otoya and Shi smiled in return. However, Shi still couldn't shake the feeling of worry. Overprotective is Shi's middle name.

"I look forward to working with you guys." Otoya smiled cheerfully.

"Hai hai!" Ringo clapped his hands to gather the class's attention. "Now we're going to last year's best song to help you get some ideas. The one to play piano will be…"

Ringo's eyes glazed over the class and landed right on…

"Nanami Haruka-chan!"

"What?! M-Me?" She pointed to herself in disbelief. Shi observed her childhood friend with a pit of worry in her stomach growing deeper.

"That's right. Please do."

Haruka followed Ringo to the grand piano in the back of the classroom. All eyes followed them.

"You can just play the melody."

"Huh?"

"Play melody A, starting sixteen measures after the intro cut. Right there is the repeat mark." Ringo pointed.

Haruka looked down at the music sheet, confusion and sadness written all over her face. Shi cringed at the sight and the not-so-quite whispering from her fellow classmates were not helping.

"What? What's going on…?"

"What's taking so long…?"

Ringo leaned over the coralette. "What's wrong? Would you prefer to play from a cord sheet?"

"A-Ano…" Haruka was frozen were she sat as they whispering of her classmates went on.

"Eh…? It can't be…"

"Don't tell me she can't read music…?"

"You're kidding…!?"

Haruka's body jerked from the piano stool. Shi's toes curled in anger and she grubbed the sides of her desks. How dare these people say such rude things about Haruka!?

"Don't tell me she doesn't know how to play the piano either…"

Haruka stood up from the piano stool. "I-I can play the piano! I was taught by my grandmother!"

"Her grandmother...?"

"She wasn't learning from a professional...?

"How did she even get in here…?"

"Maybe she had connections…?"

"I-I…"

"Nanami, don't listen to them!" Otoya shouted as he rose from his desk.

Shi had just about enough of this. She slammed on her desk and stood up as well.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Shi glared furiously at her classmates.

"You guys are the ones who're in trouble…" one of them mumbled.

"Being paired with her…" another said. Haruka's eyes widened in alarm.

"That's out of line!" The redhead protested.

Shi was about to throw her desk out the window. "Shut up! What do you guys know!?"

All the fighting was drowned out in Haruka's ears. A feeling of despair and self pity washed over her for the rest of class.

* * *

**_After Class..._**

It was cloudy when class finished for the day. It was as if the weather reflected what just happened. How great.

The long purple haired girl who almost went crazy earlier walked around, with too many things on her mind.

_'First, Tokiya claiming to not know us and Haruka calling him HAYATO. Second, I have to work out how on earth I'm gonna come up with lyrics with Ittoki. And lastly, figuring out why this is all happened__.' _Shi counted on her fingers as she thought all this.

She sighed, exasperated. "What is this? Some high school drama?"

"Look out!"

"Huh?" Thanks to Shi's numerous distractions, she had no time to dodge a charging skater.

**_Crash!_**

Shi laid in the damp grass, face first and her butt sticking up. Better add this to the list.

"Ow…" She picked herself up and rubbed her nose. She prayed that it wasn't bruised.

"Well, that was totally lame…" The girl who caused the scene sat up, thankfully wearing a helmet for no serious injury.

"What was that all about!?" Shi yelled, causing the girl to flinch.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The skater girl stood hastily and bowed. Shi instantly felt bad for yelling at the girl since it was mostly thanks to her already sour mood.

"N-No, it's ok." She stood up and dusted her uniform off. "Just be careful."

The girl raised her head. Now that Shi got a good look at her, she realized she was in her class.

"Hey, are you in A class by any chance?" The head banned wearing teen asked.

"Huh? Y-Yes, I am. My name's Tsukino Aoi."

The girl removed her helmet, revealing her straight night blue hair that reached her neck, which had light green headphones around it. Her eyes were a stunning silver that reflected the gray sky and all other colors. She was around Shi's height, give or take. She must have been 15 or 16 but it was tricky with her childish features.

She held the helmet in her hand and kicked up her blue skateboard. "And you are…Shizuka…"

"Shizuka Shi." She finished for her.

"So you're the one who yelled in class!" Aoi pointed her hand at her, a leather bracelet adorning her wrist.

_'Crap. That better not be what I'm known for.'_

"Y-Yeah…" She scratched her hear sheepishly.

"I thought it was cool how you stood up for your friend," The skater said with a small smile. Shi was taken aback, by the girl's words and her already childish face looking even younger now that she smiled.

"T-Thanks." Shi awkwardly thanked.

"Ah!" Aoi suddenly exclaimed. "I'd better get going! Karina hates it when I'm out to late!"

"Karina..Hiirgazawa?

"Yeah, she's my roommate from S class. How'd you know?" api tilted her head before riding away on her skateboard.

"I ran into her a while ago is all…" Shi waved her wand in a dismissing manner. Aoi nodded, still a bit confused but decided to lave it at that.

The silver eyed girl placed her helmet back on. She kicked her skateboard back down and began to ride off.

"See ya later and sorry about this!" She exclaimed.

Shi waved awkwardly at her, hoping she wouldn't crash into anyone else on the way back. She sighed as she was alone again. She continued her walk and happened to see Haruka and Otoya near the school lake. She instinctively went up to them.

"Hey guys…" She said a bit flatly. They both turned to her. Haruka only tightened her grip on the jacket Otoya most likely gave her.

"I'm sorry Shi-chan, Ittoki-kun…for causing you trouble…" The coralette mumbled miserably.

"What are you talking about?" The lyric partners asked in unison. Haruka looked up at them in confusion.

Shi leaned over her childhood friend. "Listen good Haruka. I know much you love music. You can't get discouraged by a couple of ignorant dumba-" She paused and controlled her language for Haruka sake.

"-People."

"Shi's right, Nanami." Otoya's back was turned to them. "It's not too late to learn how to read music now." He turned and flashed and encouraging smile.

"B-But I've never composed a song before…" Haruka casted her eyes down in sadness.

"That's okay! I've never written lyrics in my life!" Otoya said proudly, hands on his hips.

"Then you're just like me then!" Haruka exclaimed with newfound perk.

"We're two of a kind!"

Shi face palmed. "And you're treating that like an accomplishment why?"

Both redheads sweat dropped at that, there happy moment dashed by reality.

Shi sighed. "Well, I've never officially wrote lyrics to an actual song, other than the couple I wrote for Haruka's song way back when." Shi smiled at the memories. "So I might as be in the same bought."

"Yeah! Mostly we all came here cause there's something we want to do right? Then we can't give up."

Shi and Haruka's eyes widened at Otoya's words.

He put his hands in his pockets. "I was singing before I knew it when I was little. Even when you feel down, songs can cheer you up, right? I think it would be nice if I could…debut and cheer someone up with my music."

Shi smile grew on her face, her toes tingling. "That's the way, Ittoki! You and me share a common belief!" She patted the redhead's back…well , more like smacked.

"Ow…" Otoya still smiled despite his hurting back.

"Ittoki and I will be working on lyrics all night!" Shi exclaimed confidently. Haruka suddenly stood up from the bench, surprising the lyric duo.

"I…I'll study how to read and compose music!" The composer exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Otoya shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"Hai!"

* * *

**So I really don't know if I'm making the right choice of ending the chapter here but whatever. I tried and it's petty late where I am so I'm super brain dead x_x. I apologize once again for the delay and mistakes in this chapter. **

**Oh, and I also decided to not do the whole love triangle thing. It's going to be kinda ****complicated but it'll get clearer the progressing of the story, promise. And I got to introducing another OC! Accomplishment achieved! Don't worry to those whose OCs haven't shown yet I have plans for how they'll each appear!**

**P.S. How did you guys like Maji Love Revolution? It was loads of fan service and seemed kinds…I dunno, rushed? I still enjoyed and look forward to the progression of it. :D **

**Leave reviews so I don' t go brain dead for a month again! Love you guys~**

_**Next up: Update on STARISH's New Co-composer**_


	6. Making Lyrics is Harder Than it Looks

***Siggghhhh* Another long update wait...**

**Let's just get this started -_-**

**I own nothing of Utapri! I only own Hitomi Mizushima. Original story comes from Kiko Kei and other OCs were donated. Enjoy and sorry for mistakes. **

* * *

"Even though I said that…" Shi ran her fingers through her purple hair, obviously frustrated, "I can't think of any lyrics!"

"Y-You ok, Shi?" Hitomi was startled by Shi's outburst. She was used to her usually keeping her cool. Shi stopped and looked at her roommate.

She sighed. "I would be lying if I said I was. How are your lyrics coming along?"

Hitomi scratched her head, a bit sheepish. "Oh well, I'm managing."

Shi walked over to Hitomi's side of the room, peaking over her shoulder to get a look at her lyrics. She was ultimately surprised by the progress of her roommate. The lyrics had a nice feel of gentleness and energy. If you looked hard enough, you could tell there was a bit of a nostalgic and romantic vibe to it.

"Wow, Hitomi, I'm impressed. Have anyone in mind that this is directed to?" Shi teased her easily flustered roomy.

"E-Eh!? Of course not! W-We can't even fall in lo-!"

"Pfft, I was only kidding, geez," Shi snickered as she headed back to her own desk, leaving a confused Hitomi on the other side.

But Shi had to admit, Hitomi's lyrics were good. Better than good. Shi looked at her blank page, cringing at it.

"Well, I'm not going to get any inspiration in here." She looked to the clock of her room. "There's still time to visit the boy's dorm…"

"Eh? Are you going out, Shi?" Hitomi asked as she turned to face Shi. Her fluffily hair bounced from its high ponytail it was in.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Ittoki to work on the lyrics." Shi noticed Hitomi perk up at the mention of the redhead. "You gonna be ok here?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't stay out too long, you'll get in trouble."

"Yeah yeah." Shi was about to walk out of the room.

"And uh…can you tell Otoya I said hi?" She asked shyly, fiddling her fingers.

First name basis? Sudden shyness from the usually cheery girl?

"Ok, sure…I'll be back soon."

* * *

_**Natsuki &amp; Syo's Dorm...**_

"Ittoki! I came over so we could work on the lyrics together, open up!" Shi knocked on the door that she was certain belonged to the room of the redhead and whoever his roommate was.

The door flung open, surprising Shi a bit and making her take a step back. She looked up, not seeing her lyric partner, oh no. She saw none other than the boy she met on the first fateful night of her stay here; Ichinose Tokiya.

Saying Shi was shocked was an understatement. Her mouth gaped open as she full on stared at the spiky haired teen. She nearly dropped her notebook and pen. Tokiya met her golden eyes, a moment of surprise in his eyes as well his steel blue ones practically boring holes into her.

"Ah, Shizuka!" Otoya called as he peeked his head into view.

"I-Ittoki…um lyrics I…" Shi stuttered as she gestured to her black and white striped notebook.

Otoya raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. He didn't pay much attention to it however.

"Oh, that's great! I wasn't getting much inspiration here and Tokiya's advice wasn't helping much either…"

Tokiya grew an irk mark on his head. Shi knew how Tokiya's adivce could get misleading and confusing. She chuckled inwardly but quickly stopped when Tokiya peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Well if you must work, I would prefer if you left for me to focus." He walked back to his desk and continued his work.

Shi gripped her notebook. "Sure. C'mon, Ittoki." She walked out of the room with Otoya following close by.

"H-How about we see Natsuki and Syo for advice?" He said to ease Shi's nerves.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Walking to the two blondes dorm room, they saw quite the scene going on.

"Gaaah! Let go of me! Let go!" Syo was yelling and struggling in the taller teen's grasp. Natsuki giggled, a bit sadistically. Otoya and Shi sweat dropped.

"What are you two doing?" They asked in unison.

...

"Lyrics?" Natsuki blinked as he lowered his teacup. The two nodded, now sitting at the coffee table while Syo laid face first on his bed. A green frog hat was placed on his head courtesy of Natsuki.

"Yeah, we can't seem to think of any…" Shi said.

"Do you have a method or technique?" Otoya asked, hopeful.

Natsuki set his teacup down on the table. He turned and flashed a big smile. "I let the stars guide me!"

"S-Stars…?"

"Hai! The stars transmit pretty words into your head…so all you have to do is remember them." Natsuki smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see…" Shi said nervously. She glanced to Otoya, thinking the same thing:

_'This isn't helpful at all..._

"Asking a genius like Natsuki won't get you anywhere." Syo sat up, still wearing the frog hat. "Those who aren't geniuses only have effort. All you can do is use effort to compensate for a deficiency of talent." As he said all of this, Natsuki was snapping pictures of the short teen.

"Kawaii, Syo-chan~!"

"One question...HOW MANY PICTURES DO YOU PLAN ON TAKING!?"

Seeing as they wouldn't find much help here, the lyric duo decided to ask another pair for advice.

* * *

**_Ren &amp; Masato's dorm..._**

"How to come up with lyrics?" Ren asked as he moved the fashion magazine out of his face.

"We were wondering how you do it, Ren," Otoya said.

"You must have some method, right?" Shi asked somewhat desperately.

The flirt smirked at the lyricist. He got up from his bed.

"You see, I live to love beautiful ladies." The flirt picked a dart off his nightstand.

"Huh?" Otoya asked in confusion. Shi sweat dropped and scratched her head with her pencil.

"So all of the words that come out of my mouth are love songs." Ren took aim at the dart board.

"Making sure I never…" The dart soared across the room in that instant, hitting the board dead in the center.

"…I never miss my prey."

Otoya stared in awe but was utterly confused. "I don't get!" he whined.

Shi sighed. "And seeing as I don't write songs for ladies, this doesn't help me much."

"Masa, you're our only hope~" Otoya whined.

All that the blue-haired singer left was a piece of paper saying,

**_Dam of Heart_**

Once again, no help at all.

* * *

**SOMEONE FU*KING SHOOT ME WITH A SHOTGUN PLEASE. **

**Ok, calm down me.**

**I can't even begin to explain how horrible I feel for the wait on this. I'm disappointed with myself. School literally just ended for me two says ago and I've been so swept up in everything…there's not a second that I forget about the fanfics I have on hold for you guys (I have NOT forgotten about Co-composer by any means.) **

**Plus I plan on taking summer tennis practices for high school Monday - Fridays but even then it's just for an hour each day. And I'm most likely going to take honors/AP classes once school starts up again. But I swear, I'll work my ass off this summer to get at least 4 chapters out for both of my stories. That's my summer goal as far as fanfic writing. Once again, 1,000 apologies everyone. **


End file.
